


Snowed In

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers [5]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, No Spoilers, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoochies, toobs and nines being fucking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: 2B and 9S get caught in a snowstorm and have to hole up in a small cave. They're having trouble getting warm again until 2B has an idea.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Response to "Hmm. What about 2B and 9S having a very clumsy first kiss?" prompt.

The two androids raced through the frozen landscape; barely dodging rocks and fallen logs as their visibility was near zero. The frigid wind battered the them and threatened to blow them away despite them being twice the weight of a human of similar stature.

“Ugh, s-so much for Y-YoRHa's accurate w-weather p-predictions.” 9S grunted, as he tripped over a branch hidden under a foot of snow. “That was-s-sn't supposed to h-hit for anoth-ther hour.”

“Ss-top complaining and keep m-m-moving; we'll use the c-cave you saw earlier as s-shelter until the storm pas-s-ses.” 2B's response was as cold and emotionless as the snow that rippled against their not-very-weather-appropriate clothes. She kept checking the map her pod (who she was gripping tightly in her arms due to nearly losing it to the extreme winds) displayed until she veered sharply to the right and right up to a large rocky outcropping. She quickly dove between two boulders with 9S trailing shortly behind until she settled in a small cave under a particularly large boulder. “Cave” wasn't even a word 9S even thought of using to describe this; it was more of a small hole in the ground barely large enough for the two androids to sit in without touching each other.

Once 9S was safely inside, 2B hurriedly pulled snow and dirt over the entrance, sealing them away from the elements. They sat next to each other, with a good six inches of distance between them.

YoRHa androids may have a state-of-the-art built-in heating and cooling system, but even that was no match for the 40 below temperatures that were battering their small shelter and forcing their way through every crack and crevice. They continued shivering uncontrollably as they brushed the snow from their hair and clothes.

9S reached into his pack and pulled out an emergency blanket and handed it to 2B.

“Y-you use it.” She said as she pushed his hand away.

“You're w-wearing less th-than I am. At l-least I h-have a coat.”

“C-combat androids can t-tolerate more extreme temperatures than s-scanners. K-keep it.”

“Erghh... F-fine.” He threw the blanket around himself and relaxed a tiny bit as he felt his systems slowly warming back up, but not fast enough for his liking. 2B continued shuddering as hard as ever and 9S grew frustrated that she always seemed to push herself too hard but insist otherwise.

Finally, he had had enough; he couldn't stand seeing her tremble like that and he worried that her systems might shut down from shock she didn't warm up soon.

“Here.” He scooted a bit closer and threw the other half of the blanket over her shoulders and smiled. “I-I won't touch you if you're not comfortable with that... but you looked f-freezing.”

“...Thank you.” 2B whispered and pressed the blanket to her arm. She continued shivering violently for a while longer before slowly inching her way closer to 9S until her shoulder touched his. 9S looked at her in surprise, but she averted her gaze and stared at a frozen beetle lying in the corner. He didn't say anything; instead, he just focused on the little bit of warmth being transferred between them.

“9-9S.” 2B stuttered after a long silence.

He perked up a bit. “Yeah?”

“Get on my lap.”

“Wait... w-what?”

“Just d-do it.” She demanded, still staring at the beetle.

“O-ok.” He couldn't tell if the stuttering that time was from the cold or from the nervousness, but he obeyed and climbed on her folded legs, letting his dangle off the side. She shook her head and tugged on one leg until he took the hint and nervously straddled her hips.

She wrapped the blanket around them both and pulled him closer to her. 9S gasped, but couldn't help but relax a bit as their combined body heat started heating him up faster.

“Um.” He whispered.

“I can't have you f-freezing to death out here. The mission would be c-compromised without your h-hacking abilities.”

“That's... I said... you... argh, neverm-mind.” He huffed and decided it wasn't worth saying anything. He cautiously rested his chin on 2B's shoulder, breathing a tiny sigh of relief when she didn't object. Her hands came around and began rubbing his back to generate more heat and he soon reciprocated.

There was a certain tenderness to her touch and 9S wondered briefly if there was more to this than keeping warm. He didn't bring it up and just chose to enjoy it while it lasted. He definitely felt better, but still was pretty chilly so he nuzzled a bit closer.

“9S.” 2B said quietly. “Are you still cold?”

“Yeah, a bit.” He admitted.

“Look at me.”

“Huh? Ok.” He pulled back and faced her. 2B gazed into his eyes and had somewhat of a nervous expression on her face. Her hand came up behind him and into his hair.

“I know how to heat us up faster.” She pulled his head closer to hers to the point where their lips nearly touched and he could feel her hot breath on his face. He froze, pulse rising, and mind racing. _W-wait. Is she...?_

 _Well... I guess... there's only one way to find out?_ He closed his eyes when he noticed hers were shut too and leaned the extra inch forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. A wild shock traveled through his body and he gasped in surprise and pulled back. 2B hadn't moved or opened her eyes, so, after some hesitation. he took a deep breath and went back in.

He knew he definitely wasn't experienced in this regard when he rubbed his lips against hers and pulled back once again. She sighed and pushed his head towards her and caught him in a solid kiss. He tensed up and immediately relaxed as he felt some unknown, but pleasant, feeling course through his veins.

They kept going, pushing against each other awkwardly as they tested each other out. He felt a bit of saliva leak from his mouth so he pulled back and wiped it off with his sleeve, embarrassed. He went back in and had the same problem not long after, so he began to repeat the motion before 2B grabbed his arm and pushed it down before pulling him back in and flicking her tongue out to lick his upper lip.

He could taste a faint, sweet flavor when he pulled up the courage to lick back. 2B didn't usually eat anything, so he wondered where that taste might have come from. He didn't have much time to think about it because she became more aggressive in her kiss and her grip on his back became tighter.

She was definitely right when she said she knew how to heat them up faster. His racing pulse and quick friction against his partner had definitely brought his core temperature up to something almost manageable. And it felt good. That strange, but nice tingling he felt had spread throughout his entire body and he felt light and airy as he continued to experiment in the art of lip-locking.

He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip; he had seen some other androids do something along those lines and assumed it was just something you do, but the huff of annoyance 2B let out let him know it wasn't something _every_ android pair did. So he stopped, and went back to the more familiar, yet strange, licking of her sweet lips, until she pushed forward and took his lip in her teeth and gently tugged against it.

The whole thing seemed strange to him. Why licking? Why biting? He guessed it was because simply pushing their lips together repeatedly would get kinda boring after a while.

He pulled back after another moment and opened his eyes to look at 2B. Her eyes opened slowly soon after and they gazed at each other silently for a while.

“9S.” She whispered.

“Yeah 2B?”

“Do you feel sufficiently heated now?”

“Y-yes, I feel much better, that wa--”

“Good, now get some rest. The storm will probably rage on for another few hours and we might as well use this time to recharge before getting back to the mission.”

“Oh ok.” He responded and began to shift off her so he could find a place to curl up but she held him fast and he fell back on her. He waited for a moment before leaning forward and putting his chin back on her shoulder and closing his eyes once again. 2B leaned back against the wall and went silent. 9S stayed still and awake for a while longer, listening to the hum of their black boxes as if they were singing a sweet lullaby.

He still wasn't quite sure what happened or what prompted 2B to do any of that when she had been so cold to him up until that point, but he was definitely happy she did it (and slightly frustrated he didn't just continue kissing her until she stopped it herself) and hoped maybe this would be the start of something special. His mind slowly stopped racing and his pulse returned to normal as he smiled serenely as he drifted off to sleep in her warm embrace.

* * *

 

“9S.” A voice sounded through the scanner's dreams. _Huh?_

“9S wake up.” He jumped a bit and opened his eyes when he realized where he was. He was almost surprised to see that he was still resting atop 2B, but was definitely glad she hadn't changed her mind and shoved him off in the middle of their rest.

“Ok I'm awake, I'm awake.” He yawned.

“The storm's over. We need to get back to our mission so we can finish it in a timely manner.” 2B responded in her normal, emotionless voice.

“Oh, right.” 9S said as he unwrapped himself from the blanket and climbed off of her, shivering at the sudden change in temperature. 2B got up and kicked the wall of snow and dirt down before climbing out of the cave and stretching. He bunched the blanket up in his hands and followed suit, happy to finally move his muscles after so long of being completely still, but frustrated he no longer had 2B's wonderful body heat keeping him warm.

2B walked out into the open and stopped, checking her pod and shivering lightly.

“We'll be at our destination in under an hour if we make haste and take this path right here.” She said, pointing as a small wavy line on the map before trudging off through the snow; her warm breath creating a large puff of steam that trailed behind her as she continued moving.

9S ran to catch up and trailed shortly behind her before looking at her bare arms and then at the blanket still bunched up in his hands. He shook it off and folded it up before running up behind her and draping it over her shoulders.

She stopped abruptly and for a flash, he thought he might have made the wrong move, but soon her hand came up and pulled it tighter around her and she glanced slightly behind her.

“Thank you.” She said, quietly, and continued walking without another word.

9S simply smiled and continued, keeping a watchful eye on her the entire way there.

 


End file.
